The Weeping Eye
by Nexas
Summary: The Hero of Time has disappeared, Sheik had become the Guardian to Queen Zelda, and Dark Link has been awoken by a mysterious woman. Hyrule falls into darkness once more...
1. Prologue: Awakening

**The Weeping Eye**

**Nexas:** Okay. This is my first piece of fanfiction. It'll eventually be centered around Sheik (who I portray as a male, thank you) and Link. I know it's on the small size, but it's just a prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, nor any of it's characters. However I _do_ own Rao (a.k.a. the nameless woman you'll read about). If I did own the Legend of Zelda, Zelda would fallen off the face of the earth, Sheik would have been a man, and Navi would have been given to the Professor by Lake Hylia as a meal…Ah heh, heh…yeah. On with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue — Awakening **

The silence stretched on deafeningly throughout the near-empty room, glassy ankle-deep waters still and undisturbed. A languishing fog was woven throughout the area, nearly obscuring the tree at the center of the room with its thick tendrils. Withered, gnarled, and twisted, the tree reached up into the illusion of a sky above. The bark had long ago rotted, the leaves dead and crumbling at the roots, yet, despite these details, it did not hinder the fact that said tree was remarkably still alive.

Strange how the same thing could be said about the room's only occupant.

Leaning up against the tree heavily was a young man. He too seemed to be dead, with his disheveled appearance and bloody form, his chest barely rising and sinking with each passing breath. But he was not. Like the tree, he seemed to be merely in a deep slumber amid the fog and silent waters.

He couldn't have been older than twenty winters, though his face was wrought with lines near his eyes and mouth — a consequence of the eternal nightmares that plagued his sleep. Locks of black hair hung in his face, matted and wet from the damp air, deeply contrasting with his ivory pale skin. Lips twitched into a frown, the brow furrowing for a moment, before his long and slender body relaxed, honed muscles releasing the tension his dreams brought him. Dressed in an ebony tunic and hat, white tights soaked from where his legs lay limp in the water, he seemed quite outlandish. The sword bandolier across his chest, carrying the scabbard for his blade, added to his peculiar appearance. Overall, the young man was quite handsome, for while his face radiated with hate and spite while awake, the crimson eyes were closed to oblivion, and his face was peaceful.

Until a nightmare overtook him, of course.

All of this was observed by a cloaked figure standing at the entrance of the mysterious room, the tassels of the mantle hanging in the waters. The being did not move, did not make a sound, but just watched the sleep shrouded young man. Time did not exist in such a place, where illusions fooled the unwary and ensnared the weak, and thus the figure stood and stared for what seemed an eternity upon eternities. Then, with a sudden step forward, the being fully entered the room and made it's way to the center, sending ripples gliding along the surface of the waters. Despite it's movements and the ripples, the being's leather bound boots made not a whisper of noise as they slowly came upon the tree, stopping only at the feet of the slumbering young man.

It crouched down, eye level to the man, and a hand whiter than snow reached out from beneath the folds of the cloak to touch his head. The man moaned something in his sleep, flinching away from the physical contact involuntarily, and the being paused, a soft sigh emitting from within the shadows of a hood. After a long moment, the being stood once more, brushing off the velvety cloak, before slowly moving around the body of the young man, dragging a boot through the earth about the tree. When it finished, the young man was in the heart of a wide circle. Satisfied, the being nodded and unfastened the cloak, hanging it on a branch of the black tree.

The young woman coldly regarded the man before her, pale blue eyes icy and intense. Unlike the young man, she looked to be over twenty winters, perhaps twenty-three. However, that age belied the knowledge and wisdom that gleamed in her eyes. Lithe and delicate seeming, the woman was not nearly as tall as the man, but her body was honed from hours of swordplay. She frowned at the man, tucking the strands of flaming red hair behind her sharply pointed ears, and put her hands on her hips. From the look on her face, she hadn't quite been ready to accept what she saw. A silk black dress clung suggestively to her body, low in the neck and not keeping much modesty. Her dark boots, heeled to give her a little more height, were laced tightly, though that did not prevent water from seeping into them. A leather belt was strangely also a part of her attire, hanging along her hips across the dress in an odd combination.

Yet that belt was needed to carry the long rapiers resting on either thighs, and the number of pouches that bulged with materials.

A strange air was produced about this woman. She was undeniably beautiful, though her stony face and harsh eyes easily had put off any would-be suitors. Perhaps it was the deadly way she carried herself, or the confidence in her movements that made her so eccentric. She was certainly a paradox of the normal housewife.

Pursing blood red lips, she bent over him and none too gently forced his mouth open before titling his head backwards. Then, untying a pouch from her belt, she opened it up to reveal a fine crimson powder, crushed from the rare herbs of her homeland. Kneeling, she carefully removed a handful of the red dust and sprinkled it on the man's tongue. Wiping her hand on his tunic, she closed the pouch and replaced it on her belt.

The young man's tongue immediately retracted at the taste of the bitter powder, before he unconsciously swallowed, nearly choking on the horrible flavor. Eyes flitted back and forth behind his closed eyelids, fingers twitching as they grabbed fistfuls of dirt.

Smirking darkly, the woman stood and closed her own eyes. Muttering words under her breath, her hands moved up in erratic patterns, tracing unseen symbols into the air.

"_Verka_," she breathed, ending her incantation and opening her eyes. "Awaken."

The air before her shimmered, and ever so slowly red runes became visible from her earlier tracing. They flashed brightly in the room, fully illuminating the man's face which was now contorted in pain. The hands that held the dirt were clenched tightly, drawing blood from his palms, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His body jerked, head whipping from side to side as if he were trying to resist.

The woman snarled, dropped her hands to her sides, and glared daggers at the young man, daring him to continue defying her.

"You should be honored," she spat venomously, her voice laced with disgust, "that I would even travel from Writhen to revive your pathetic soul."

The young man's head rolled back in response, his hands now grasping his tunic in an iron grip. Anguish washed over his face, marring his beauty as he arched his back and desperately tried to fend off this offending power that sought to awaken him from his tranquil slumber.

Growling impatiently now, the young woman reached her arms into the air once more, about to cast a second incantation. However, the young man suddenly found his voice, and his screamed filled the room with a macabre echo as his crimson orbs opened, the irises contracted to tiny slits in agony. The scream has a slightly metallic rasp to it, as if it had not been used in quite some time, and it rolled about the room.

The woman only smiled sadistically.

Finally. The Dark One's creature had awoken.

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the deserted hallway, the sunlight beaming through the windows and reflecting off the white marble flooring, causing his vision to be dotted with hazy marks from the bright light. Shaking his head slightly, he edged closer to the wall away from the windows and determinedly kept his gaze from the floor.

Finally coming upon his destination, he paused before a mahogany door before letting himself in without knocking. An expansive library stretched out before him, bookcases brimming with books and scrolls. Heavy drapes lidded windows, and oil lamps hanging from the ceiling gave the dark room an ethereal feel. Various pieces of art adorned the walls, and in the back of the room, a desk and table could be found swamped in opened tomes and scattered papers.

…An appropriate place for the Queen to be.

Taking time to admire a painting on the wall, the man sighed quietly. _The Triune_ it was entitled. Three exotic young women were shrouded in light, their hands stretched up to the heavens, the symbolic Triforce hovering above them. After a moment of silent contemplating, he turned away and abruptly headed down a row of crowded book shelves. Sensitive ears picked up the scratching of a quill, and he relaxed, now sure that his Queen was indeed in the Library.

He hated it when she disappeared on him like that.

Coming to a halt before the end of the shelves, he glanced around the corner. Situated in a stiff chair, a young woman poured over a book, occasionally stopping to scribble something on a leaf of paper. Her crown was absent from her cascading golden hair, and thus tresses hung in her delicate face, a hand coming to impatiently swipe them out of her vision. His Queen's eyes were shadowed, a result of sleep loss, and her dress was a little too loose on her slender form for his liking. Everyone was aware of the Queen's sudden loss of appetite, for it had come with the realization that her kingdom would never be the same…after…

Well, after _he_ nearly destroyed it.

Swiftly discarding the dark thoughts that threatened to plague his mind, the man stepped from the shadows of the shelves and approached the oblivious Queen.

"Good morning, Queen Zelda," he said, his voice dry.

Her head snapped up at his words, and for a moment, he saw fear paralyze her as she gasped in surprise. Then, when her eyes focused on the man before her, recognizing him, her face took on one of shock. "Sheik!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that! Gods you frightened me!" She nervously twisted her elegant gown in her hands, refusing to meet her companion's blood red gaze as her heart rate began to slow. She had been so consumed in the writings that she had not even noticed him…a hand fluttered to her chest as she inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," he replied with a meek bow of his head, trying to ignore the guilt that wrenched his heart at the sight of Zelda. He should have known his sudden presence would have startled her. Two years after the defeat of Ganon and Queen Zelda had still not become accustomed to his rather… unannounced entrances.

"Oh, stop it," Zelda replied with a small frown, her slender brows furrowed. "Enough with the formalities."

Sheik's nose wrinkled at the command from behind the wrappings of his mask. Speaking to the Queen without her title made him feel awkward. "As you wish, Zelda," he responded curtly, cringing mentally. His ancestors were probably cursing his name for not properly addressing a member of the Royal Family.

Zelda relaxed visibly, giving him an encouraging smile as she sat back in her chair and marked her place in the book.

Clearing his throat, Sheik decisively decided not to bring up her 'disappearance' from breakfast that morning and instead moved to stand beside her chair. "My Qu — Zelda," he corrected himself in mid-word. "You have an audience with the people in an hour's time. Perhaps you should ready yourself." He watched as she blinked, as if coming out of a dream, and stared at him.

"An audience?" she repeated, looking weary once more.

The Sheikah nodded. "Yes. Do you feel all right, Your Majesty? If you wish, I can cancel the audience and you can rest."

Zelda seemed tempted by the offer, but the images of her people came to mind and she quickly shook her head. "No, Sheik. I cannot abandon my people's problems." She stood, the papers she had been writing on falling to the floor as she searched for her crown. Sheik, who had spotted the golden glint earlier, fished it out from behind a few books and silently handed it to her, uneasy with the state she was in. However, he had long learned that once Queen Zelda made a decision, she would be as stubborn as a mule in regards to changing her mind.

Zelda positioned the crown upon her head, silently thanking him. Then, after a while of uncomfortable silence, she asked the question that had been plaguing her for the past few months. "Have you seen him?" Her voice was soft, tentative, as if she feared the answer.

The young man felt his eyes slid close without his body's consent. "No," he answered, turning away so he did not have to see her tear filled eyes. "I have searched for him, Zelda, yet I have not heard from nor seen him."

"Where could he have gone?" demanded Zelda, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sheik had an idea where the Hero of Time had gone. But he would not tell the Queen in fear of how she may react. "I do not know," he lied smoothly, comfortingly placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder. Fantastic. He could almost _feel_ his dead kin's flare of indignation at his untruth. Steeling himself, he continued. "But do not worry for him. Link knows how to take care of himself."

Weakly, Zelda nodded and allowed Sheik to steer her out of the Library, having already forgotten why she had been there in the first place.

* * *

The Sheikah stood atop one of the tallest towers of Hyrule Castle, his red eyes scanning the field below. Two years had passed since the fall of the King of Evil. Two years since anyone had seen or heard from the Hero of Time. Two years…

He frowned and sat back on the slanted roof, loose ends of the wrappings of his mask and arms being tugged about by persistent wind. Much had taken place after Ganon had been sealed away. The Sages had returned to their Temples to protect them from any oncoming dangers that might arise in the future. The people had eagerly helped in the reconstruction of the Market and the Castle, while they all sought to overcome their losses and the fears that had descended upon them in the past few years. Nearby Empires had vigorously aided Hyrule in its restoration, and finally, after_ two_, _two_ long years of toil and labor, Hyrule had been restored.

Yet it never would shine with the radiance it once had.

After Impa had retired to her Temple, Sheik had become the last of his people able to protect the Royal Family. Despite his wanting to find Link, he had acquitted himself of his fears for the young hero and had become Queen Zelda's Guardian.

And being the Guardian of a young woman who had the uncanny ability to vanish from sight was rather difficult. It wasn't that Zelda and Sheik disliked the other's company — quite on the contrary. However, the Queen had become far more secluded after Ganon had captured her in the Temple of Time. She spent most of her time in the Library, trying to drown herself in words she would instantly forget in remembering the fear and torment the King of Evil had put her through. At times she refused to eat, and the young man had nearly had a heart attack when she had collapsed of fatigue.

At first, Sheik had believed her depression to be an outcome at the hands of Ganondorf, or at least guilt for her people.

But he knew better now. Queen Zelda was in turmoil over Link.

He sighed and brushed back silky blonde hair. He too thought about Link often. He was burning with the desire to find the young man and explain everything. Explain how Rauru and Impa had transferred Zelda's consciousness into his body, explain why it was necessary for Zelda to keep in touch with him, and why he hadn't been there to aid them in the final hours of Ganon's reign.

But…Link was no where to be found.

The Sheikah muttered something under his breath about karma, glaring at the sun almost accusingly.

* * *

"You…are…not…him…"

"No."

"Then why…why do you disturb…my sleep?"

"Because I need you."

"I serve…only — "

"Ganondorf."

"Yes." Dark Link scowled, finally gaining some power of his wavering voice. His crimson eyes were flashing in anger from being awoken in such a violent manner, and still his body shook with pain.

The woman smiled callously. "I know," she replied sweetly. "But your Master has been sealed from Hyrule. What shall you do?"

Dark Link's scowl vanished as an empty feeling resided within him. Yes, when Ganondorf had been defeated, he had felt it. But he had never had the chance to think about it before he had been cursed into eternal slumber by that God forsaken fish-woman. He did not understand why or how this enigmatic woman had awoken him, but he was inwardly relieved he was no longer sleeping. "I do not know," he replied, his voice toneless as he managed to finally disregard the pain coursing through his aching muscles and body. He cocked an eyebrow. "What would _you_ have me do?"

Her smile widened. "I would have you aid me in destroying the seal to _our_ Master's prison."

* * *

**Nexas:** Okay, so what did you think? Trust me, Rao (once again, she's the nameless woman) is not going to be a Mary-Sueish character looking for romance with Dark Link. I might include romance in this story depending on what my readers want. Strangely, I was able to keep myself from Zelda Bashing…huh. Whadd'ya know? Anywho, I would love to hear what you guys thought. Bad, good, needs improvement?

**Next Chapter:** The mysterious woman and Dark Link are amok in Hyrule! Where is that darned Hero of Time anyways? Well, it's up to a certain Sheikah to find him!


	2. Chapter One: The Chains of Cin

**The Weeping Eye**

**Nexas:** Hurray! Dances I got three reviews! And they made me happy! So I shall write, and write, and write, until my little fingers bleed!...Or maybe until I'm sick of writing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, unfortunately -sigh-. Rao's mine though. So hands off!

**Zelda:** -Rolls eyes- No one wanted that wench anyways.

**Rao: **Why you little—!

**Nexas: **_Anyways_! I had to up the rating on this story. Basically because of some blood and…yeah…and language that probably will come in later chapters. It's just to be safe people. Alrighty then! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One — The Chains of Cin **

He silently stared at her, his face betraying no emotion. The strange woman's words resonated not only through the room, but through his mind. Whispers of temptation…to finally be able to regain that sense of pride and control he had lost so long ago…

Lost to his mirror image, that is.

The young man closed his eyes and turned away from the woman and her seductive words, fighting away the anger that threatened to consume him, trying to drive the thoughts of that golden haired hero away. Oh, how he would love to be the one to free his Master. To be the one who did not give up faith. His Master would be pleased with his loyalty…would grant him the power to leave this forbidden Temple…

Dark Link suddenly groaned, the heel of his palm smacking his head.

There. Right _there_. How could he be the one to save his Master if he was bound by that Zora's magic to remain _here_? Crimson eyes fluttered open, instilled with a fiery loathing, and the young man glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the tree. He was bound to the tree. It kept him chained to this room of illusions.

Illusions?

…How did he know this woman wasn't another illusion?

"Too many questions…" he muttered to himself, shaking his head. Brushing the wet bangs from his face, he sighed heavily.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman, watching Dark Link cautiously. Since she had offered him the chance to free Ganondorf, a multitude of emotions had crossed over his face; indifference, ecstasy, anger, longing, despair, resentment, and finally…confusion?

She blinked slowly. When she had heard of this creation of Ganondorf's she had expected it to be a ruthless warrior! But the man before her…he…seemed so, so…

Completely human!

Scowling slightly, she strutted over to the man and pointed a finger at him. "Listen, _creature_," she hissed sibilantly, poking his chest. "I did not awaken you for nothing! You shall help me, or you shall rot forever in this room!" Her words bounced angrily off the walls of said room, and it seemed to Dark Link, as the waves of her echoed voice hit him, that he truly did not have a choice.

But…he had to make sure…

His hand snaked out faster than the woman's eye could travel, and he pulled her to him. Her eyes widened indignantly, and she opened her mouth to curse him, but she faltered when his fingers brushed against her throat.

"You radiate warmth," the creature said in awe. "And I can feel your pulse…you are no illusion." And with that, the man let her go, seemingly satisfied with this new found discovery.

She stumbled back, giving him a wary look. He was quick, she had to admit. Maybe not so human after all… "Of course I'm not an illusion!" she snapped, brushing imaginary dirt of her dress haughtily. "I have come here for your aid, creature," she continued, steeling the anger and impatience out of her voice. _To catch your prey, move slowly, carefully. Let him believe he is in control. The once hunter shall become the hunted. Offer him sweet temptation. Fall for the bait…_

Dark Link's eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned as he frowned. "I shall not have you keep addressing me as such," he said softly, head cocked to the side slightly. "I may have been created, but I am more than just some foul beast." Strangely, there was no anger or sarcasm in his voice. "And I would ask for your name and reasoning to be here before I agreed to anything."

The young woman blew a strand of hair from her face. "Is that so?" she replied disinterestedly. "Well, you may call me Rao. I come from the Empire of Divium…a land of the frozen north. Five years ago, the Dark One contacted the Empiress. They discussed an alliance. Of course, Ganondorf had nothing on his mind but conquering Divium for himself, yet Her Majesty was fooled by his pretty words.

"He took control over Divium after having the Empiress executed. I was a cleric of the Moon Goddess' Temple at the time, and became enthralled with what I had heard about this King of Evil. I met with him, and he showed me ways to exploit my power. He left the High Priestess in charge of Divium until he returned. But he never did. A year ago, I learned of his defeat, and made my way here. He had spoken of his creations, once, so I knew where to find you." Rao looked up at Dark Link with an intensity that would have sent shivers down any other's spine. "You are the exact equivalent of the Hero of Time. Your strengths are the same, whereas your powers are a paradox to the other. If Link could defeat Ganondorf, perhaps you could be the one to free him."

Dark Link frowned. "What would you get out of this?"

Rao smiled, a smile devoid of any humor or mirth. "Ah, I get the praise of my Master for being the one to awaken _you_. My loyalty and faith," she began, not realizing she was voicing Dark Link's earlier thoughts, "would surely please him." She sighed in bliss, and closed her eyes. Then, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, she opened them and regarded Dark Link once more. "There. My name, and my reasoning. Now…" she began to circle him, like a predator stalking it's victim. "...What is your name, creature?"

The young man, a little annoyed at her constant circling, grabbed her arm to stop her and shook his head. "I was never named," he replied truthfully. What? Was he supposed to tell her his name was Dark Link? Absolutely not! That was no name. That was a heavy reminder of why he had had been created — to destroy Link — and what he was — only a shadow.

Rao pried his fingers from her arm and looked at him thoughtfully. "Cin," she breathed quietly, eyes flashing with sudden delight.

"What?" asked Dark Link, staring at her uncomprehendingly.

"Cin," repeated Rao, grinning widely. "Your name shall be Cin."

The newly named Cin blinked. It truly did fit, did it not? He nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed.

"So you shall help me?" persisted Rao, reaching over his shoulder to grab her cloak. She swung the dark mantel over her shoulders, clasping it at the front while waiting for an answer.

Cin shook his head. "It is not quite so easy," he remarked, his blood red eyes watching her. Then, after a thought and before she could answer, "How did you get in the Temple?"

The young woman placed her hands on her hips, not happy with his first comment. Nevertheless, he had asked her a question. "Ganondorf taught the clerics and priests a dark art. I, for one, am skilled in necromancy, but I can focus my magic on certain ancient powers." She shook her head, her red hair bouncing. "This Temple was exceedingly simple to break into. I was surprised, however, that I did not come upon the infamous Water Sage."

Cin, however, seemed disappointed by this. "I see." Was all he would say.

"You have yet to give me a straight answer," pointed out Rao, once again impatient. "Will you help me?"

"Is that how you woke me?" Cin asked, ignoring her last statement. "With necromancy?"

Rao gritted her teeth, growing agitated with his elusive questions. "No," she grated out. "Necromancy is a dark art that awakens the _dead_. You were merely asleep. The one who cast that slumber upon you used ancient arts. As I just told you, I can dabble in that area of power."

Cin stared at her for a long moment. Rao could see a sudden gleam in his crimson orbs. "What?" she asked suspiciously, her hands slipping from her hips to the hilts of her rapiers. If it came to fighting, she would show him a decent struggle.

"You can awaken…_any_ of the dead?" he asked, his voice a sweet purr.

Rao contemplated this. "No. There are those who have slipped beyond the gates. Only those that remain, bound to the earth or bound by their sins, may I touch."

Cin smirked. "That is perfect," he replied ominously. He suddenly relaxed, though his eyes still twinkled. "As for helping you, I shall repeat myself. It is not quite so easy."

"Explain," Rao demanded, putting off his curiosity in her power for a moment.

He arched his back lazily as he stretched his tired limbs. Already his muscles were slowly arousing from their time of long slumber, and his voice was slightly less raspy. "You see, Rao, I cannot leave this room. That Water Sage, the Zora, has bound me to this tree." He gestured over his shoulder to the withering thing. "However, if one were to…oh, say break that Water Sage's power…perhaps…?" he shrugged, smiling suggestively as he linked his hands behind his head and leaned up against the tree.

Rao tapped her chin before also smiling. "It shall be done," she replied darkly. With a swish of her cloak, she walked across the waters exiting the room of illusions in search of her latest prey.

Cin laughed, elated that he was finally going to be free.

That black laughter resonated in the room menacingly.

* * *

The cold water comforted her as it slid over her sleek body, like a soft caress. Breathing deeply, she opened her deep violet eyes and eased herself into a sitting position. Her blue skin shimmered almost translucently in the depths of the water, sending rays of light throughout the submerged room. She turned her head, her diamond earrings clinking quietly, muted by the water. Strange.

Shivering, the Princess let her legs untangle themselves from their sitting position and stood, tiny bubbles of air escaping her mouth as she frowned. She saw nothing out of the ordinary…so why did she awaken so abruptly? Fluttering her wing-like fins, she brought a hand up to soothe the headache she felt.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Then, she felt it. Giving a cry of surprise, she felt the water itself…_shudder_…

Someone was draining the Temple!

Disturbed that someone had even entered the sacred grounds without her knowing, she immediately glided through the slowly emptying water and out into the main area. She barely had time to stand in the muddy sand before the Temple was completely drained. Staring around her, she brought her hands to her mouth in dread.

"I apologize," came a voice from above, and the Zora Princess whirled around to stare up at the third floor ledges. Standing there was a cloaked figure, watching her. "I suppose draining the Temple was not perhaps the best idea, but I knew it would get your attention."

"Who are you!" demanded Ruto furiously, her previous fear forgotten as her legendary temperaments took full throttle. "And what do you think you are doing? This is holy ground!"

"My, my, my," exclaimed the being, the voice betraying it for a woman. "Aren't we a little petulant?" The woman disappeared for a moment, and Ruto cleared her throat to yell once more, when the stranger suddenly hurtled through the air, landing on the second floor ledge above her.

"Who are you?" asked the Zora again, backing up against a wall as she prepared herself to summon her power. What was going on? Ruto was tied to this Temple, physically, mentally, and spiritually! What hadn't she felt this presence before! Disturbed, she tried to focus. Letting her fear run amok would do nothing to help her. She needed full concentration. _Reason with her_, she thought. About to say something, she was cut off by the other.

"I would tell you, but that information would be useless where you are going," the woman replied, hopping down to the first floor. Unlike Ruto, who sunk a little in the sand, this woman…this thing was…hovering over it!

"What _are_ you!" Ruto whispered, abruptly changing her question as the woman slowly stalked towards her. Distress made her heart skip a beat, and she felt her body trembling. _Use your power!_ A voice screamed at her. Yet, she remained rooted to the spot, trapped neatly in a cage of terror. Something inside her refused to believe that this was actually taking place. _You're a SAGE! Protect your Temple, idiot! Who knows what this beast wants, but nothing good can come of it! This is YOUR DUTY! _With a gasp and nod of her head, she determinedly smothered her fear, closed her eyes, and mentally reached out and made to grab hold on the power as a Sage.

But felt something smooth slide into her first. Something colder than the icy water previously had been. Chilling her, freezing her…Ruto's eyes snapped open instantly. Gaping widely, she realized that the woman was now in front of her. Gaping widely, she realized she was now _pinned_ up against a wall.

And, gaping widely, she realized there was a slender blade impaling her to that wall.

A bubbled gasp erupted from her throat, a trickle of blood sliding down her chin from her mouth. "How…?" she gasped in surprise.

Yet there was no pain.

Only shock.

But when that shock subsided, and stopped numbing the pain…

The Zora clutched the blade piercing her abdomen. "I…don't…under…stand," she whispered, head slowly slumping forward. _I can't die!_ she inwardly screamed._ There's so much more I wanted to do with my life!_ A shuddery gasp shook her body, and she pulled her fingers away from the blade, absently seeing an unforgettable crimson staining her fins. _Why is this happening? I…I'm so sorry Zelda…forgive me. I fear…for the worst…I couldn't…I should have…_

_…so tired. So very tired._

"Good night, Princess," whispered a voice in her ear, rich with triumph. Before Ruto could slip into eternal darkness, she heard the woman speak once more. "If all the Sages are as easily killed as you are, freeing my Master will be near effortless."

A boot pushed into her hip, and with a wrenching tug, the woman pulled her blade free. Too weak to cry out, too weak to scream, the Zora collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap, violet eyes contracted in pain. She barely registered the sound of distant footsteps. She barely registered how long she lay there, body shaking with pain, mind wild with unanswered questions.

_"If all the Sages are as easily killed as you are…freeing my Master will be near effortless."_

Ruto's shoulders shook, but not of pain. Instead, crystallized prisms trailed down her cheek. She had failed as a Sage…she had allowed this woman of death into the Temple…this woman…"_freeing my Master" _…who served…"_my Master"_…"Forgive me," she whispered hoarsely, curling into a ball and clutching her gaping wound. "Oh, please forgive me."

The sound of groaning mechanisms reached her ears.

The Temples was being flooded once more.

* * *

He paced, ignoring how he kept splashing water all over himself. How long was it going to take Rao to find the Sage? He froze, chewing on his lip. What if the Zora wasn't even in the Temple! He'd never be free…

_Who said the woman was even going to return for you? Perhaps this is a trick. Another way of punishment, hm? She wakes you from eternal slumber, and you suffer an eternity of waiting to be free. Fool. You believed her?_ a voice whispered, laughing in his head. _Pathetic._

"She will return," Cin said firmly, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin as if he could intimidate this invisible foe.

_What will you even do, once you are free? Go save your precious Master? Who said Ganondorf wanted your aid to begin with? Or…are you eager to prove yourself? Prove that you're just as strong and worthy as _him_? Do you hate _him_? Do you want _him_ to bleed?_

Cin growled threateningly, crossing her arms over his chest. _Yes_, he thought. _I want that golden haired swordsman to bleed. I want to redeem myself._

The voice laughed. _You can't defeat _him_! You're weak! A mirror image! A shadow! You're not even his half!_

"Rao said—"

_That you're equitant. But Rao said a lot of things. Do you believe everything she says?_

Silence.

_You're so desperate for freedom, that you would believe anything. You're weak. So, so pathetically weak. You would NEVER be able to defeat Link. Pathetic, worthless, creature— _

Cin heard a sharp click, like a lock opening, and a sudden thrill ran up and down his spine. Behind him, the tree let out of groan of protest before it strangely convulsed. Then, with a deep shudder, the tree stilled.

Dead.

Crimson eyes widening, Cin felt himself shaking with excitement. "Am I…free!" he wondered aloud, licking his dry lips. He had already forgotten his inner voice in this newly found anticipation. His shoulders seemed less burdened, and his movements less controlled. Inhaling deeply, he fixed his eyes on the door and determinedly strutted over.

Staring at the door as one does a loathed enemy, Cin reached out a trembling hand. This was it. He would be free. Rao kept her word. She had broken the Sage's power and hold over him! Yet…there was only one way to find out if this was surreality…or reality.

His fingers just brushed over the door…

And it came hurtling open, smacking him full in the face and knocking him over.

"It's done!" Rao proudly proclaimed, standing in the entrance. When she saw Cin on the ground, rubbing his head and glaring daggers at her, she had the grace to look sheepish. "Oh, sorry."

"Do not let it trouble you," replied the young man as he rolled onto his feet, shaking the dirt off his black tunic. Exhilaration was making his blood race, but he tried to control his emotions. "You found the Sage?" he questioned, a single eyebrow cocked.

Rao showed him one of her rapiers, which she had yet to clean.

Cin smiled darkly. "I must thank you, though I understand you would like my gratitude in another form."

"Yes," Rao said, taking out a cloth of leather and wiping the blood from her blade. "So. I shall ask a final time. Will you help me?"

"I shall."

"Good."

* * *

_…I'm so sorry Zelda…forgive me. I fear…for the worst…I couldn't…I should have…_

Her sapphire blue eyes snapped open, her chest heaving, her body swathed in sweat. Reaching up to touch her brow, Queen Zelda flung off the quilts and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, trying to control her breathing. Just a dream, she tried to convince herself. Just a dream.

But Zelda had learned to trust her dreams like a sixth sense.

Gathering her pale gown about her, she slipped of the bed and threw open the door, allowing her eyes some time to adjust to the bright moon light illuminating the hallway. Her eyes darted to the left of the hallway, and then to the right, unsure of where to go.

With a whimper of desperation, she ran down the right.

Her bare feet slapped against the cold flooring, and her gown kept getting in the way, but Zelda tried to ignore these things and focus on finding Sheik.

The Sheikah rarely slept, for they were nocturnal beings, but the young man had been last seen trudging to his room. His searches for Link exhausted him, though he refused to admit it. Hopefully, she would find her Guardian in his room. For once.

She ran up the stairs that led to Hyrule's tallest tower; the Sheikah had been persistent in taking the tower as his living quarters…

Two steps at a time…two…four…six…eight…ten…twelve…she tripped over her gown and slipped a few steps…eleven…thirteen…

There the door!

Without even knocking, the Queen threw open said door and barreled into the room.

Yet again Zelda had to pause to allow her eyes to adjust…though this time to the darkness.

Sheik's room was circular and small. Only one window was present, but the moon was on the other side of the tower, thus leaving the room to blackness. A bureau stood next to the window, simple and, Zelda expected, probably empty. A mirror and wash bin were opposite of the bureau, sitting on a little table. She frowned at the simplicity of the room, for it did not seem comfortable or even livable. But the again, the Sheikah seldom wished to live comfortably. Across from her, there was a small bed.

With Sheik in it.

Sighing in relief, she was about to move forward to wake him when she noticed that crimson eyes were watching her warily.

_Well, he's already awake…I wasn't _that_ loud…was I?_ Zelda wondered. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is he angry I didn't knock? Why would he be? It's not like…_ she paused when she realized why Sheik was watching her so guardedly.

He wasn't wearing his mask. Or anything else for that matter.

Zelda blushed fiercely and cleared her throat as she whirled around. "I…uh…need to speak with you Sheik," she said, trying to sound as possibly indifferent as she could.

Who knew under all that tight material and wrapping, Sheik was — _Eek! No. Must think Queenly-like. Thinking about Sheik that way is NOT Queenly-like!_

"Understood." Came the emotionless reply. Zelda was vaguely aware of the sound of Sheik dressing behind her, and squeezed her eyes shut. Even when her consciousness had been transferred to his body, she had never taken off his mask despite curiosity. According to Impa, it was improper for Sheikah males to show their faces or even any skin in public. Not wanting to betray his trust, Zelda had firmly kept her hands from unraveling those bandages that hid Sheik so.

_Why would they hide themselves when they look so…so…beautiful?_ She wondered idly. _Temptation_, she realized, rocking back onto her heels. _The Sheikah's only objective is to protect the Royal Family. They could not allow trivial temptations of lust and such to get in the way of their mission. Thus they hid themselves. _

"Queen Zelda."

She peeked through one eye, almost afraid, and relaxed visibly when she saw Sheik before her, fully masked, fully dressed. However, she couldn't keep a pink tinge from spreading like wildfire across her cheeks. "I apologize, Sheik," she said nervously. "It's just that…I…"

"Sit down, Zelda," the young man commanded gently, leading her over to the bed and forcing her down. "Now. Slowly. What is wrong?" Concern was laced in his words, despite his obviously exhausted appearance.

Zelda stared at her hands folded in her lap silently, trembling. What if it were all just a dream? Then she would be sending Sheik out for no reason. And the young man was tired enough as it was. No, this was ridiculous. Why did she even bother…?

"Zelda."

She looked up in surprise, and nearly started at the close proximity of two crimson eyes. The young man was crouched before her, no longer her Guardian, no longer a Sheikah, just…her friend. "Speak to me, Zelda," he said quietly, taking her hands reassuringly in his own to stop her trembling.

The young Queen studied him for a moment, gratitude at his small yet kind gestures written across her face. Then, with a shaky breath and a nod, she exhaled slowly. "I was asleep, Sheik," she began softly, eyes brimming with soon to be shed tears. "And, as usual, it was a dreamless one."

"Are you taking the potion Caliph makes for you?" questioned the young man.

Zelda nodded. At times, her nightmares of Ganondorf had grown so intense that she had been forced to take a brew that would lull her into a dreamless state. She had taken it not too many hours ago…

"Yes. She made some for me to take tonight," Zelda confirmed, pulling her hands out of Sheik's for a moment to brush back a strand of hair from her face. When she placed them back in her lap, she was disappointed he did not take them once more. Instead, his hands were resting on his knees as he attentively listened to her. "…During my sleep…I heard someone cry out. Then…I saw Ruto." A single tear escaped from her sapphire eyes. "She was in pain, Sheik! And I saw blood! So much blood! She reached out for me, asking for me to forgive her. And I tried to take her hand! I tried to tell her everything would be all right! But her eyes closed, Sheik! They closed! And she died…she died right there. I couldn't even help her!" Zelda's shoulders bobbed back and forth as she began to sob, overcome with grief and despair.

Sheik watched her for a moment, eyes soft with sympathy, before he touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Do not cry, My Queen," he said quietly, unsure of how to react to her mental breakdown. "I shall find the Princess, and you will see it was but a dream…" _A dream she should not have had under the affects of the potion…_Sheik found himself thinking.

Zelda shook her head wildly, tears thick in her eyelashes. "No! It _was_ but a dream! You are tired, Sheik, and I am being silly. Rest, my Guardian. I shall contact Ruto in the morning and everything will be…all…all…all right."

The young man stood and shook his head. "Remain here, Zelda. I shall return soon." And before Zelda could get up to protest or demand he stay, he vanished from sight with a crack and a flash of intense light.

* * *

He stared distastefully at the lurking depths beneath him. Lake Hylia's waters were dark and shadowy, no longer glittering in the moonlight, no longer clear as crystal.

It reminded him of death.

Pushing away the troublesome thoughts, the Sheikah stepped forward and slid down the rocky edge of the island and into the freezing lake. Taking a deep breath, he ducked underwater and swam for the passage he knew would bring him into the Water Temple.

The water was murky, so the Sheikah relied on touching the Temple's inner walls to guide him to the surface. When he finally breached again, his silky hair plastered to his bronze colored face, he took a moment to refill his lungs with that which they desperately desired. Then, after pushing the locks out of his eyes, and pulled himself up onto a ledge and shook the water off his body. Steadily walking forward, he headed down the short hallway before coming into the main area of the Temple.

It did not take him long to find Ruto.

The Temple fully flooded, the Princess was…floating at the surface.

Face down.

Swallowing back the bile that threatened to blind all his senses, he slowly approached the Zora. When he came to the end of the ledge, he kneeled down and hesitantly touched Princess Ruto's finned ankle.

Clammy.

Sighing and fearing the worst, he grabbed said ankle and gently pulled her to him. The movement disturbed the waters, and the Sheikah noticed that there was a thick cloud surrounding the Zora's body. Dark, black blood.

His stomach churned.

Rolling onto his feet, he carefully heaved the Zora's body onto the ledge.

Crimson immediately stained his boots.

Closing his eyes and making a sign of the Goddesses, he turned Ruto over onto her back.

Violet eyes stared up at him.

Bowing his head, he opened his mouth to give the Sage a final blessing into the next life.

But then those eyes blinked. Slowly.

"Ruto?" he whispered incredulously, on his knees in an instant besides her. The eyes blinked twice. Crying out in relief, the Sheikah turned his own eyes onto her ghastly wound. It was remarkably thin and slender, but blood pooled in it, spilling down her smooth skin. A whimper of pain emitted from her blood caked lips, and a hand fluttered to his knee.

"End it," she mouthed laboriously.

He shook his head. Taking her life, no matter the situation, would be like drawing a dagger across Zelda's throat. He could not, he would not, do it. Placing his hands over the wound, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A soft hazy aura consumed his fingers and palms, and he gently touched Ruto's deep gash. She shuddered in pain from his touch, and moaned out, pleading for him to end it. Instead, the Sheikah whispered the words of his ancient kin, the strange language rolling over his tongue smoothly. Ruto's pained moans swiftly became those of small whimpers and hisses.

After a few moments, the Sheikah removed his now blood stained hands, inspecting the wound. However, crimson obscured her abdomen, and he had to carefully brush it off to examine his handiwork.

A long and slim line scarred her stomach, though that line was faded as if it was nearly healed. Relief washed over him, along with fatigue, and Sheik mentally thanked Zelda's intuition and dreams.

"Sheik…" Ruto whispered, eyes distant as pain throbbed through her body. "A woman…"

"Shh," the Guardian soothed, slipping his hands under her head and knees to pick her up bridal style. "Just relax, Princess. Save your energy." His body protested, and his vision swam, but the Sheikah ignored this and steadily headed for the entrance of the Temple. When he realized he could not swim with the near unconscious Zora, he sighed heavily and prepared himself for a transportation spell.

Oh how he longed to sleep.

"But Sheik…" insisted the Princess. "It's about _him_…"

The Sheikah stumbled over his incantation, eyes opening in shock. One did not need to explain who the _him_ would be if one had lived through seven years of misery, pain, and anguish. Regaining his composure for her sake, he smiled shakily, though she could not see it behind his mask. "I understand, Water Sage. Zelda shall know. But rest. You need to conserve your strength to heal."

When she faintly nodded, he finished the spell. Just as the bright light encompassed them, and their bodies became dim with the magic, Sheik muttered out, "Twice, young Princess. Twice I have saved you now. Can you not stay out of trouble?"

The Zora Princess was already unconscious.

* * *

The two golden haired youths sat by the bed, one laden with exhaustion, the other laden with worry. Lying on said bed was the Water Sage, her chest barely rising and falling with each weak breath. _"I am afraid she had lost an incredible amount of blood," the doctor said with a sad sigh. "She is very weak. However, may the Goddesses be willing, she may live."_

Sheik intertwined his fingers and rested his chin in them, watching the Zora carefully. Beside him, Zelda was stiff with uncertainty and fear.

Neither knew how long they remained there, though the Sheikah had somehow remained awake the entire ordeal, but, with a small gasp, their friend stirred.

Zelda cried out in joy and rushed to the bed, kneeling before it and taking Ruto's hand in her own. "Oh, Ruto, Ruto!" she whispered, tears escaping from her eyes. "Thank the Goddesses you are alive!"

Sheik stood, his muscles cracking painfully from his the taut position he had been in for the past few hours, and stood behind Zelda.

Ruto opened one bleary bloodshot eye, taking a moment to let it focus on the Queen and Sheikah respectively. "I was dying," she whispered, her voice ragged. "It was the most awful thing…so much darkness…suffocating me…the pain…oh how I wanted it to end." A small tear trailed down her blue skin. Then, as if realizing something, her eyes widened and she snapped her head over to face them. "Queen Zelda!" she rasped urgently. "A woman came into the Temple! She was the one who drew her blade upon me!" Zelda gasped and brought a hand to her mouth in mortification. Sheik just waited for the Zora to continue. "I will never forget what she said to me, Zelda! Oh, how horrible it was! '_If all the Sages are as easily killed as you are…freeing my Master will be near effortless.'_ Zelda! She speaks of _him_!"

The silence echoed throughout the small room. Zelda's face was ashen white.

Sheik closed his eyes and prayed to the Goddesses.

"Surely you are just imagining these words," Zelda offered hopefully, not looking her friend in the eye. "_He_ is sealed away forever, Ruto. Do not even jest of such things."

"Jest!" screeched Ruto as her temper kicked in. "Have you seen the wound that hellish woman delivered me! And you think I _jest_!" She seemed as though she would continue, but instead she began to cough violently.

"You are upsetting the Princess!" screeched another voice, this one the nurse. "Please leave immediately!"

Zelda humbly hung her head, wished her friend a farewell, and grabbed Sheik's arm, tugging him out of the room.

Once they were outside, Zelda spun about and latched herself onto him, hugging him so desperately the Sheikah began to loose the circulation in his torso. "Oh, Sheik!" she cried, her voice muffled as she burrowed her head into his mask. "Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare!"

The Sheikah swallowed heavily, feeling light-headed, and reluctantly returned the embrace. Unused to physical contact, he could only just stand there.

He had no words to offer to her.

* * *

Rao stood at the hill's edge, staring down into the waters of Lake Hylia scornfully. Then, with a regretfully sigh, she continued to ring out the water in her hair and dress, cursing the submerged Temple mentally.

High above her, making erratic noises of glee as a child does, Cin climbed the massive oak. "This tree is not dying!" he remarked cheerfully, hauling himself up onto a branch and looking down to his companion.

Rao smacked her head and rolled her eyes. "Of course it isn't you moron. Why would it be dy…ah. Yes." She turned her gaze up towards him, her eyes unreadable. "You have never been outside your little illusion prison, have you?"

Cin shook his head vigorously. "No, I have not. I have been in that room since Master created me."

Rao nodded and took off her boots, dumping the water out of them. It was safe to say that the young necromancer was distracted, for she still had lingering thoughts about the Zora Princess.

They had not been able to find her body.

"Rao."

Cin had suggested that it may have gotten dragged into one of the lower levels of the Temple, but Rao had not been quite so sure. Now, she felt a nagging inside of her, scolding her for not finding the gods forsaken body.

"_Rao_."

There was always a chance that the Water Sage had survived. But, for this also, Cin had a logical explanation. If she were alive, would they not have seen a trail of blood if she tried to leave the Temple? Indeed, they had seen pools of crimson on a ledge, but it had not led anywhere.

"_Rao_!"

So the young woman, with a shrug, laced her boots up and tried to forget about the Sage.

"_RAO_!"

She nearly fell head over heels into the lake with a start. "What!" she hissed malevolently, turning her cold eyes upon her companion.

Who somehow was standing not even a foot away from her. How…? She would have sensed his close proximity! _No. Not quite so human at all_…Hold on! She was close enough to see every long thick eyelash curling over his eyes! Did the creature not understand personal space!

Of course not, she realized. He knows nothing of civilization, people, or…well…anything. Ganondorf probably taught him the tongue of man, but besides that, Cin knew _nothing_ at all of life.

"I wish for you to explain how we can go about freeing our Master," Cin replied austerely, his child-like fascination with the tree long vanished.

Rao glanced about them edgily before hissing, "Shh! Keep your bloody voice down, Cin! I will speak with you of these matters elsewhere!" And with that, she moved to continue across the bridges and away from the lake. But a hand, with an iron grip, grabbed her arm. Unable to move, she whirled around, now enraged. Who did he think he was anyways!

"What about _him_?" asked Cin in a low tone, eyes narrowed to tiny slits of crimson. Now his face was contorted in hate and spite, and Rao was reminded of the true nature beneath all the flesh and blood of this creature.

Rao ripped her arm from his hand and rubbed it, knowing there was going to be a nasty bruise, and mentally told herself to teach Cin manners. Looking up at him, she sighed. "_He_ hasn't been seen for two years. Do not fear of _him_."

Wrong choice of words.

"Fear! I do not _fear_ _him_!" spat Cin viciously.

Rao stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes again and turning her back on him. "Then why does it sound as if you are trying to convince yourself that?" she questioned, walking ahead.

Cin stared at his feet, hands clenched into white fists.

He could not answer her.

* * *

**Nexas:** Phew. That took forever! Yeah, yeah, so Sheik isn't on the prowl for Link yet. But I am waaaaaay to sick of writing right now to continue. So ta-da! Hehe, you have to love how the _he_ is always Link or Ganondorf, depending on what side it is.

**Next Chapter: **A long forgotten friend and a familiar blonde young man! Sheik discovers his intuition about Link's haven is true! Zelda has mental breakdowns! Cin develops a plot! Tune in next time for the continuation of…**The Weeping Eye**! Woot!


End file.
